Forevermore
by shajira
Summary: Ever wondered how Syaoran proposed to Sakura? Well I always do so here it is, my own version… Note: If any Filipinos are here, you’ll probably know the Asia’s Songbird, Ms. Regine Velasquez’s version of this song.


Forevermore

By: SHAJIRA

A/N: Just want to say thank you to those who have read and reviewed my first ever fic, Because of You. U guys are the best! I haven't finished it yet but I would try my best to make it better…And also, I dedicate this fic to all my first reviewers namely…

myxavier

ishimaru miwa

mewy

adeen

lil cherry blossom wolf

dbzgtfan2004

yukyungtanganimefreakkagome

Readers out there, hope you guys enjoy this song fic! ()

Disclaimers: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. And I do not own the song FOREVERMORE by Side A.

Summary:

Ever wondered how Syaoran proposed to Sakura? Well I always do so here it is, my own version… Note: If any Filipinos are here, you'll probably know the Asia's Songbird, Ms. Regine Velasquez's version of this song.

00

Once he got out of the car, Syaoran made sure he looks his best this evening. He checked his coat, his ever messy chocolate brown hair that unusually matched his formal attire, his pocket, and most especially, if he look hannnddddsome. He just arrived from Hong Kong this afternoon and after dropping by his apartment to freshen up, he went straight to the hotel venue. Tonight would be his deciding night.

"Okay, Syaoran, buddy, this is it…you can do it…" he took a deep breath before leaving the parking lot. He made his way inside the hotel. When he reached the function room, his eyes roamed and then he spot them; a blue-haired and violet haired couple.

"Yo, guys…"

Eriol and Tomoyo Hiiragizawa jerked their heads to where the familiar voice came from. They both beamed when they saw their long time friend.

"Hello, my cute descendant. Long time no see. I'm glad you fulfilled your promise to come tonight."

"Shut up, Hiiragizawa. I'm in no mood for that descendant thing."

Tomoyo laughed at the two men. "Oh, come on, Eriol darling. Spare him tonight. He just arrived."

Eriol just shrugged his shoulders and patted Syaoran's shoulder. "Be thankful to my wife. But really, I'm glad you came back after nine years."

While still in Hong Kong for his nine-year training to be the next LI Clan leader, an invitation arrived two years ago. It was a wedding invitation of Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji's wedding. But unfortunately, he wasn't allowed to come and just sent his best wishes to them.

"I'm lucky you're here to tame your crazy husband."

With that, Tomoyo's eyes sparkled with stars and clutched her hands in front of her. "Of course. If I won't do that, I'll be deprived of videotaping all of the unforgettable moments that would happen tonight. Eli could continue his teasing some other time. Oh, I can't wait any longer to have my hands on my cam!"

"But you're already carrying your cam, honey," Eriol reminded his wife, gesturing to the small hand bag Tomoyo's been carrying.

"Oh," she just exclaimed with a giggle.

Syaoran sweatdropped. "You are really husband and wife. I bet your future child will be twice as crazy as you two already are."

"You bet!" Eriol happily agreed. "But it would be four times having also his _godparents_' craziness."

"I'm so happy I made the right design of clothes for Sakura to model tonight," Tomoyo added as she led them to a table just in front of the stage where they could perfectly watch the fashion show.

Syaoran took his VIP seat with the organizers, the Hiiragizawa couple. He focused his attention with so much anticipation as the show starts.

After capturing successfully the Void Card, Syaoran spent his happiest summer days in Tomoeda with his one true love. With their confessions of love already made, anyone can tell that Sakura and Syaoran was a perfect and happy couple. They thought that after all the cards have been turned to Sakura Cards, there wouldn't be anymore trouble that can tear them apart. But they were wrong.

After two months, Yelan Li called Syaoran up and ordered him to come back to Hong Kong for his training to be the next Li Clan leader. He hated to go and leave Sakura alone but he must. So he took his flight back home after a promise of being together someday has been made.

Over the years, Syaoran has been deprived of contacting the outside world. And he missed Sakura terribly that his heart ached so much he wondered it didn't explode. A few days without her made him miserable. And after nine years without her he knew he can't live without her forever. Each day of loneliness was pure torture to his very soul. Thanks to Mei Lin, who kept in touch with their Japanese friends, he was able to know the happenings in Tomoeda. And he managed to look after his Sakura.

He learned that Tomoyo Daidouji is already making a name in the fashion world as a great fashion designer with her beautiful cousin, Sakura Kinomoto, as a model.

Every special occasion, just like birthdays and Christmas, he never failed to send his love to Sakura through his simple yet special gifts, again thanks to Cupid Mei Lin. He was also able to sneak into his room the magazines that contain any article about his cherry blossom which were sent by Tomoyo.

And now, after long nine years of waiting and dreaming, his training was complete and must fulfill the last thing he needed to become the leader: find a wife. He immediately e-mailed the Hiiragizawas the good news and Tomoyo told him about the launching of her latest collection in a few days. He promised to arrive on the day of the fashion show. He was so hyper and excited to see Sakura, his precious cherry blossom, again.

So here he is now. He is going to surprise Sakura tonight who doesn't know anything about his arrival.

Since it was the beginning of June, Tomoyo's collection is wedding dresses. All the models are modeling the dresses for the wedding entourage. He must admit Tomoyo is really great and a gifted designer. Despite the now mature designs, there is still the magical creativity in her works.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, presenting the bridal gown of the decade modeled by our very own Sakura Kinomoto…the most awaited bridal masterpiece created by Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa herself!"

The announcement was greeted by clapping anticipating audience. The lights went out except for the spot light that was centered in the entrance of the stage.

"Oh my God! Here she comes!" Tomoyo muttered dreamily as she held up her own personal cam.

Syaoran held his breath. He could feel his heart beating along with the effects of the drumbeats sounding like heartbeats as the background. As the heartbeat-like drumbeats were changed into a slow wedding march, came Sakura Kinomoto.

She stepped in the stage and made a graceful bridal march. She is wearing what seemed like a medieval gown with all its balloon full skirt that has pink lace lining and cherry blossom embroidery designs.

When she reached the center of the stage, Sakura slowly lifted the double-layered veil that covered her face which reached her abdomen. She revealed square-necked gown with again pink lace linings that showed her cleavage yet looked not too revealing. It was also a mid-backless with transparent pink floral-embroidered sleeves which loosely reached her elbows. The gown was simply perfect for Sakura.

'Sakura, my lovely Sakura…'

Oh how he longed to see her again. The whole nine years of training was pure torture. Now that he saw her again it felt like she breathed life to him again.

He remembered the day they first met…the first day he laid eyes on her…the very day he first looked at her mesmerizing emerald gaze…the day she first smiled at him…

And then came the day he finally admitted his admiration on the courageous card mistress…those days he blushed madly whenever she's around. He finally let his emotions grow for her. How he wished she was his. She was just a dream then but when she finally said those three magical words nothing could be compared to the happiness he felt.

"Isn't she beautiful?" whispered Eriol.

Syaoran blinked once. Twice. No, thrice. He was so damn focused on only Sakura he totally forgot where he was. Just by looking at her, he was like transferred to another dimension.

He looked at her. She still has that angelic yet determined face. She was smiling, indicating her happiness and excitement in wearing her best friend's masterpiece which made her more beautiful than the last time he saw her.

"Ohhh, I want _that_ on my wedding!" exclaimed a woman just beside their table to who seemed like her fiancé.

"Don't worry, sweetie, you'll wear the best on our wedding."

Syaoran shook his head. That wedding dress was especially made for Sakura, only for his Cherry Blossom.

After Sakura's march, the emcee called Tomoyo for her usual after show talk. The models step aside and left the center of the stage for the creator. Sakura has the loudest clap for her cousin.

"I'm so thankful for all the supports I'm having. You are all my inspirations in making these creations," said a near-teary-eyed Tomoyo. Happiness and pride are radiating from her. "This collection is a dream came true. Thanks to God, my husband Eriol, my friends, supporters…everyone out there!

"But I want everyone to know that my real dream, aside from designing and making my husband's life a living heaven-like-hell, is to video-taped my best friend and cousin, Sakura Kinomoto, wearing my greatest creation."

Everyone clapped once again along with some laughter. Sakura was squeaking "Hoe".

"But of course, it would be much better to capture her in _that_ dress in one of her unforgettable moments. So, what am I still doing here? Let's give it up for another dear friend of mine, LI SYAORAN!"

"Great. Just what I needed to calm my nerves," Syaoran told Eriol as he groaned. He felt like muttering hoe at this minute.

Eriol just chuckled. "Your knees are buckling. Be careful not to trip, my cute descendant."

"Just shut up." Syaoran got up and made his way to the stage. On his way, many emotions and questions are rising. Will she be glad to see him again? Will she accept him again? Would she say yes to him? Or would she reject him? Or worse, would she say she doesn't lo—--he mentally shook his head. As he walked closer to her, he clutched that velvet box in his pocket _tightly_.

'Syaoran…you're here…' Sakura thought as she stared at the chocolate-haired man before her. His face…his eyes…everything about this man is her Syaoran. The other models made way for him and now Syaoran and she are the center of attention. 'God, nine long years and he still has that same effect on me…I still---'

_**There are times when I just want to look at your face**_

_**With the stars in the night**_

_**There are times when I just want to feel your embrace**_

_**In the cold night**_

"Sakura…"

Sakura tried to blink away the tears that are threatening to fall. "Syao—Syaoran…" 'Syaoran, I love you!'

_**I just can't believe that you are mine now**_

'Okay, boy. It's now or never. Take a deep breath.' He did as what his conscience told him so. They are a few feet away from each other yet he feels like there is an invisible barrier between them. The awkwardness is so thick.

"Sakura…" he said dashingly.

As he took one tentative step, Sakura couldn't help herself anymore as emotions drown her. She ran to him as if a monster is running after her. Years of modeling help her to run with ease and manage not to trip with _her_ gown.

_**You were just a dream that I once knew**_

_**I never thought I would be right for you**_

_**I just can't compare you with**_

_**Anything in this world**_

_**You're all I need to be with forevermore**_

She knew people are staring at her but what the heck; being with Syaoran is the only thing that matters to her now! It was like the day when she thought Syaoran lost his feelings for her after capturing the Void Card. She felt like using the Jump Card again if it weren't for the people watching. And now that she reached her goal, a warm feeling enveloped her as she rests in her only love's arms. "You're real…Oh God, if this is just a dream, I don't wanna wake up anymore."

_**I just can't believe that you are mine now**_

Halfway through, Syaoran captured Sakura in a tight embrace. All his nightmares…the longing…the anxieties…the fear that he might lose her…the pains…they were all now gone. Having her in his arms is enough to make his heart jump with joy and overflow with love.

_**You were just a dream that I once knew**_

_**I never thought I would be right for you**_

_**I just can't compare you with**_

_**Anything in this world**_

_**You're all I need to be with forevermore**_

"Oh, Sakura, how I yearned to have you in my arms again. I dreamed of this moment for God knows how many nights and I don't want this to be just only a dream. My love, my cherry blossom, this all real…this love I have for you is real…"

_**All those years I've longed to hold you in my arms**_

_**I've been dreaming of you**_

_**Every night**_

_**I've been watching all the stars that fall down**_

_**Wishing that you were mine**_

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Her own longing and love for Syaoran are too much for her to continue keeping. She poured all her hearts out as she cried unto the only man she loves. "Oh Syao, I missed you so…"

Syaoran gently pulled Sakura away to make her face him. His eyes lovingly looked at her teary emerald eyes and used his knuckles to wipe her tears. "Ssshh…Sakura, I missed you, too. Please, don't cry…"

_**Time and again**_

_**There are those changed that we cannot end**_

"I just can't take it anymore. The nine years living without you was pure torture. And now I'm afraid I might lose you again, Syaoran," Sakura said as new set of tears threatened to fall.

"I'm so sorry for what happened in the past. But you must know, love, that I went a lot of pain living without you, too. Taking over of the clan is not something I can avoid. But my training is now over, Sakura…"

_**Sure the stars keep goin' on and on**_

_**My love for you will be forevermore**_

Sakura smiled through misty eyes. "You mean, you won't train anymore? You finally became the leader?"

Syaoran tried to smile but his nervousness is eating all his courage. "Yes and no. Yes, I won't train anymore…"

"And no?" Sakura felt her heart beating madly. She has never seen such uncertainty in Syaoran's amber eyes. Does this mean all those years of pain will only go to waste?

_**You were just a dream that I once knew**_

_**I never thought I would be right for you**_

"No, I'm not yet the leader. Because in order to fulfill my destiny, I must find myself a wife."

Much to everyone's surprise, Syaoran kneeled down on bended knee in front of Sakura with everyone watching. He held out from his pocket a small velvet box and opened it for Sakura to see only to be greeted by the sight that made her gasp. Inside was a ring in white gold with a gorgeous emerald as its stone. There were engraved cherry blossom petals designing it.

"I know that we've only met again a while ago after so many years. But Sakuar, I love you. The clan has nothing to do with this decision. Time didn't change anything I feel about you. When you said you love me, I was the happiest man in the world. But when you'll say yes to me, I promise you, I would make you the happiest woman for the rest of our lives.

_**I just can't compare you with**_

_**Anything in this world**_

"So, Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me and fulfill our destiny to be together…forever?"

_**As endless as forever**_

Syaoran's eyes are so full of hope…and uncertainty. But what made Sakura to nod with tears is the love visible in his eyes. "Yes, Li Syaoran, I'll marry you."

As cheering and applause could be heard, Syaoran slipped the ringn Sakura's left ring finger and hugged her again. God, how she made him sooooo happy. "I love you, Sakura, so much."

_**Our love will stay together**_

"I love you, too, my little wolf…as endless as forever."

_**You're all I need to be with…**_

Syaoran gazed at his future wife and placed a sweet kiss on her lips giving the audience quite a show. "Yes, cherry blossom, for forevermore…"

**_Forevermore…_**

Back to the VIP table, Eriol happily wrap his arms around the waist of his wife who just put down her camera and is now wiping her tears.

"Oh Eriol, look at those two. They are so in love. Sakura will look more gorgeous in that gown on her wedding day," Tomoyo whispered as she rests her head on her husband's chest. "I'm so happy for Sakura and Syaoran. They finally found happiness."

Eriol smiled as he looked at his two happy friends. "Yes, darling, they finally found the love that will go on forever."

END

A/N:

Eeep…finished! Hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to review! Ha ha, I'm making it sound like I'm forcing you…Basta, I luv ya all guys! Domo ariagatou for reading and possible review! Thank you! Maraming maraming salamat!

() Shajira – what! School's starting on June 5!

And oh, please tell me if you guys want a sequel. If I received enough requests/reviews, get ready for a June Bride! God Bless and Take Care!

-- crazy writer signing off


End file.
